1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for generating a corona discharge. The present invention particularly relates to a flow-through corona discharge system for producing ozone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known systems for producing ozone are formed of plates and tubes, and conventionally use glass as a dielectric material. Other known systems utilize water electrolysis and ultraviolet light irradiation. Flow-through corona discharge type ozone generating systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,020 (Ciambrone), 3,967,131 (Slipiec), 4,774,062 (Heinemann), 4,986,968 (Hirth), and 5,087,428 (Fletcher).
The known systems are generally tailored for high rates of ozone production, and are disadvantageous because they are complex and require too much power. The known systems are also generally heavy and fragile. As a result, the known systems are not well suited for use in space flight systems, or in other systems where ruggedness and efficiency are at a premium. Moreover, the known systems are disadvantageous because they utilize hazardous components and produce hazardous by-products.